Jake Hepburn: The Anime (Seasons)
The anime series Jake Hepburn: The Anime is based on the manga of the same name, published in Weekly Shonen Jump. The plot follows the adventures of the titular character, Jake Hepburn, who gains the power to fight evil after eating the Yaoi-Yaoi fruit and forging a straw dildo. The series concluded with season 69, titled "Fifty Shades of Jake", in 2015. The series has been released and re-released multiple times by Aniplex in Japan on cassette audio tape, VHS and DVD. English language versions were licensed by 4KIDS Entertainment and Funimation. Golden Age Chapter The first third of the series, collectively referred to as the "Golden Age", encompasses the story of Jake's origins and his initial encounters with the McAfee Organisation and the Shinigami Society. This chapter concludes with the ten season filler saga "Hepatitis Holiday". _ School Days Saga Season 1: The Origins * Jake befriends Generic "Gen" Tsundere and infiltrates the Moustache Clan. Season 2: School Days Online (Part I) * Jake, Rock, and Jen collectively enter the new H-MMO Dating Sim, "School Days Online", where they try to reach the 100th floor of the school assembly hall. Season 3: School Days Online (Part II) * In the second half of this arc, Jake is imprisoned in Hachimitsu, and eventually leads an army in the Great NPC War. This arc also introduces a new Straw Dildo Guild member, Jean Vonjean. Season 4: Runaway Pet Rock! (Part I) * When Pet Rock mysteriously disappears, Jake and Gen must look for clues to discover the truth. Meanwhile, the School Days Online servers go down for maintenance. Season 5: Runaway Pet Rock! (Part II) * Torn between his feelings for Jen and his oldest friend, Pet Rock, Jake must make one of the hardest decisions in his life. _ Digital Virus Saga Season 6: The McAfee Organisation Scheme * After logging out of the game "School Days Online", the Straw Dildo Guild are hounded by international agents of the McAfee Organisation and uncover a digital conspiracy threatening the lives of everyone around them. Jake attempts to re enter the game only to be blocked by a Trojan General, hailing from an unknown continent. Season 7: Return Of The Magazines (Part I) * The tribe of Magazine people are running rampant throughout the SDO universe. Jake logs out of the game and finds out that the hackers behind the attack have also cancelled his monthly subscriptions to the Playboy magazine. Season 8: Return Of The Magazines - Fatal Encounters (Part II) * When Jake tries to come to a diplomatic agreement with the Magazine Tribe, they subscribe him to "Barazoku Reborn", which sends out the exact same copy of the 1971 homosexual porn magazine every day of the week. Season 9: Return of The Magazines - The Puppeteer Rises (Part III) * Jake and Jean log into SDO and confront the Puppeteer, a criminal mastermind behind the hacking. He confesses to being employed by the McAfee Organisation. Meanwhile, Gen and Rock are confront their guilt over the sandwich fiasco. Season 10: Crossing The Street - The Road (Part I) * Jake is walking home from school one day when he sees a road in the distance. It dawns on him that he must cross this road in order to get home and relieve himself in the bathroom. Season 11: Crossing The Street - The Crash (Part II) * A car races down the street aiming for a head-on collision with Jake. _ Shinigami Society Saga Season 12: The Recovery * After the crash, Jake is recovering in hospital. He is visited by the other members of the Straw Dildo Guild, who tell him what has happened since the crash. Season 13: Attack On Lamppost! Season 14: Invasion Of The Shinigami Society (Part I) Season 15: Invasion Of The Shinigami Society (Part II) Season 16: The Lunchbox (Part I) Season 17: The Lunchbox (Part II) Season 18: The Lunchbox (Part III) _ Hepatitis Holiday Saga Season 19: Boku no Hepatitis (Part I) Season 20: Boku no Hepatitis (Part II) Season 21: Boku no Hepatitis (Part III) Season 22: Boku no Hepatitis (Part IV) Season 23: Boku no Hepatitis (Part V) Season 24: Boku no Hepatitis - Return of the Beach Babes (Part VI) Season 25: Boku no Hepatitis - Return of the Beach Babes (Part VII) Season 26: Boku no Hepatitis - Return of the Beach Babes (Part VIII) Season 27: Boku no Hepatitis - Return of the Beach Babes (Part IX) Season 28: Boku no Hepatitis - Party Onwards! (Part X) _ Dark Days Chapter The secondary arc of the series, known as "Dark Days", begins with Jake's training in Narnia and depicts the events surrounding the Imperial War (also known as the Galactic Throne Wars). _ Narnia World Saga Season 29: Journey To Narnia (Part I) Season 30: Journey To Narnia (Part II) Season 31: Jake And The Apple Season 32: Jake vs Horse, The Brave Battle! Season 33: Insight Into The Past (Part I) Season 34: Insight Into The Past (Part II) Season 35: Return To Narnia Once More! _ The Downfall Saga Season 36: Recess (Part I) Season 37: Recess - Continued! (Part II) Season 38: Jake's Downfall - Jake's Bowl Cut (Part I) Season 39: Jake's Downfall - Jake/Stay Night (Part II) Season 40: Jake's Downfall - Ebola (Part III) _ Longerenong Meatball Saga Season 41: jHarmony Season 42: Shokugeki no Hepburn Season 43: Cloudy with a Chance of Jake Season 44: Jake: Longerenong Chop Squad Season 45: Boku no Hepatitis (Part X-2) _ Imperial War Saga Season 46: Fullmetal Hepburn Season 47: The Return of the Hepburn Season 48: The Hepburn Strikes Back Season 49: A New Hep Season 50: Jake of Thrones _ Journey Grande Chapter The final chapter covers Jake's journey around the world in a quest to save his friends who were lost in the war. It delves deeper into the mysteries of time travel and ultimately concludes with Jake's struggle against Bulach, one of the five Mortal Hands. _ American Island Saga Season 51: Jackie Hepburn Adventure Season 52: Mahou Shoujo Jake Hepburn Season 53: Parasyte: The Hepburn Season 54: The Seesaw (Part I) Season 55: The Seesaw - Pimp My Fulcrum (Part II) _ Clockwork Fortress Saga Season 56: Samurai Jake Season 57: Steins;Jake Season 58: Back to the Hepburn Season 59: Mirai Jakey Season 60: The Melancholy of Jake Hepburn _ Cityscape Saga Season 61: Jakkano! Season 62: Jukakaka!! Season 63: Jukakaka!! x2 Shou Season 64: Jukakaka!! x2 Ten Season 65: Jukakaka!! x2 Ketsu _ New Romance Saga Season 66: Big Hepburn Season 67: The J Factor Season 68: The Hepburn Games Season 69: Fifty Shades of Jake _